FedWars Rocks
FedWars Rocks is code in FedWars for the n-word, black people, Dave, black Jesus and what happens when you turn the lights off. I'm srs. Just try putting the n-word into a forum post and what comes out? FedWars Rocks. What does this mean? It means LAL thinks he can use a very offensive word that has been used for centuries - and mostly for negative impacts, to advertise his shitty, Mexican website. Ironically, LAL can get away with this, because he's not white and so isn't the man. History Back in FedWars 1.0, LAL used his C++ Jedi Ku Klux Klan Imperial Wizard powers to make it so certain words on the forums would magically change to more PG words. One example of this is "G-Fed", which was altered to "The E-Fedding Management System That Cannot Be Named Because It Is Superior And People Would Flock Over There And Give Brian $10 While Sucking His E-Cock". This was also done for the n-word, which changed to "FedWars Rocks". Obviously, this was the stupidest idea since upper-class British pr0n, and LAL was stupid enough to only make it censor only one particular spelling of the n-word. This meant spelling the n-word gangsta style would still show the word, also using the scientific word "negroid" was fully acceptable. Making it all fucking pointless. Why Not To Do This Faggotry Ever heard of Arnold Schwarzenegger? AKA the Terminator, the man who will peck your shit? As an Austrian, he speaks English as his first language, like every country in the FUCKING world should. But Arnold also knows German, and in German "Schwarz" means "Black". Meaning Arnold's last name is "BlackeNegger", or, as LAL would say "BlackeFedWarsRocks". The letter "e" also means "...s are slaves and mean" in Spanish" - LAL's first language. So "Schwarzenegger" becomes "BlacksAreSlavesAndMeanFedWarsRocks". Obviously, this is very offensive. But LAL doesn't care because he's using it to make JewGold. Speaking of Jews... Codes For Other Races Although no one has yet to discover this, the other humanoid races are also edited in a similar fashion to the n-word and "FedWars Rocks". Here are some examples... *''"Honkies" becomes "FedWars Drive a Car Like This... And G-Fed Drives a Car Like This... amirite?"'' *''"Azns"'' becomes "FedWars OMG Pokemanz!" *''"Taco-Eaters" becomes ''"FedWars Maid/Gardener/PoolBoy" *''"Arabs"'' becomes "FedWars DAT 9/11" As you can see, LAL is one sick, twisted individual... and a pretty cool guy. People On FedWars Who Are FedWars Rocks *DaveDamented That is all. If you think YOU are a FedWars Rocks. You are obviously an Azn because you are using the internet and have penis envy. YOU are also mad that all hot azn chicks are belong to us. Trivia *We cannot actually say the n-word in this article because we are pussies who are scared of hurting butthurt people's feelings. That said. NIGGANIGGANIGGANIGGAMUSHROOMMUSHROOM! *FedWars Rocks are born under the sign of the Thief, and can become invisible once a day... which is always at night. *FedWars Rocks were freed from 'MERICAN tyranny by Abe Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. Category:Meme